


Wing Beats

by Dusk_Nobody (Ariel_Tempest)



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: Birds, Chimney Sweeps, Gen, Looking for Something, Old work, Wings, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Tempest/pseuds/Dusk_Nobody
Summary: Luxord in LondonOriginally written in 2007 for a KH Drabble challenge. Winning entry.





	Wing Beats

Find a chimney sweep in London – as simple a task as finding a needle in a haystack. No, as simple a task as finding the shortest straw in that hay stack – the one among many nearly identical. There had really been no question of who to send looking; Luxord hadn’t bothered arguing. 

He kept to the shadows along the buildings and in the alley ways, out of the notice of the well to do citizens, all going about their upscale, starched and pressed, bland little lives. Bakers fussing past on their way to work - nannies dragging spoiled brats out to enjoy the sun – sidewalk artists – balloon vendors – 

Now was not – apparently – the time for chimney sweeps, but it would be, eventually. He just needed to be patient.

“Feed the birds?”

He watched some rose-cheeked little girl – still young enough not to care about the dirt encrusting the old woman on the cathedral steps or the tattered state of her clothing – hand over a coin and take the bag of bread – listened to her laughter as the birds flocked around her, greedy beaks snatching up the crumbs. 

Another day – another time – and it could be shadows flocking around her, pecking greedily at her heart – her mother’s – the old woman with her rags and her bread. He wondered if any of them would even have the strength to become Dusks – small and useless, but still there.

The child might. Youth had an energy that refused logic. He alone knew how many of his lesser kin were children.

Her mother wouldn’t. Pretty and spoiled, she was little more than a portrait for a wall, even with a heart. 

The old woman –

He watched her as the others walked away, sitting there on the steps, crumbling bits of bread to keep the birds there. So old – would the shadows even pay attention to her or would they consider her heart too worn out? No. They would come – he could see the light shining in her eyes and the subdued creases of her smile. But she wouldn’t stay. 

She was too strong for that.

Turning, Luxord paced from the square. The swish of his coat startled the old woman’s flock and they filled the air behind him with the sounds of beating wings.


End file.
